


Tales of Team TARDIS Two

by Vimeni



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: (both in the 33rd chapter), 100 Drabble Challenge, Minor Original Character(s), Other, Parent AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimeni/pseuds/Vimeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Drabble Challenge!<br/>A series which follows the adventures of the Second Doctor and his various companions from regeneration to 6B.<br/>(2/10/16: Updates weekly!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby

 If she were currently able to, Zoe would probably make a conscious effort not to tamper with experimental projects from now on, having been suddenly de-aged by one that morning.

Jamie wasn't concerned about that. The Doctor had assured him that the machine was faulty and its effects were only temporary - a week, at the most. Looking after a bairn was nothing major, Jamie had handled far worse. He had only one complaint.

"I'll not be seen with you like that."

"Don't be silly, Jamie," said the Doctor, as he placed Zoe in the papoose around his body. "It's practical."


	2. Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Jamie find some time to stargaze by the sea.  
> Set early on in their relationship, somewhere between 'The Macra Terror' and 'The Faceless Ones'.

"Jamie, you really are spoiling me," chuckled the Doctor.

Jamie smiled sheepishly as he handed one of his ice-cream cones over to him. He hoped the dim light from the pier was hiding his pink cheeks.

"What's that one, Doctor?" he asked, gesturing to the clear skies above them.

"That is, ah- the 'Big Dipper', Jamie. Now, an interesting fact about that pattern is-" And with that, the Doctor began to rattle on about the stars.

Jamie listened intently, though he barely understood what the Doctor was telling him. It almost didn't matter. Jamie just liked to hear him speak.


	3. Frightened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria can't sleep.  
> After the events of 'The Web of Fear'.

He knew that Victoria couldn't last much longer. He had heard it in her thoughts. She claimed she was always frightened, but he thought her tremendously courageous.  To be left with no family and whisked off into the unknown. It was no wonder such visions plagued her mind.

Victoria didn't have to wait long after springing from her nightmare for the Doctor to rush in.

He sat next to her, rocking her from side to side, his forehead pressed to hers. He ran a soothing hand down Victoria's back as she hiccuped miserably.

"I know, " the Doctor murmured. "I know."


	4. Fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor reflects.  
> Takes place during and has minor spoilers for 'The Five Doctors'. [ Early Season 6B.](http://www.bbc.co.uk/doctorwho/classic/episodeguide/season6b.shtml)

Part of him wishes the trick had been cleverer. Had he not been so quick to expose it, the illusion wouldn't have shattered, and the Doctor would have remained in blissful ignorance - if only for a while. He briefly wondered what that would have been like, before deciding it was best not to dwell on such things. Not when he and the Brigadier needed to keep moving.

In time - whenever that was - he knew he would accept it. Jamie and Zoe were gone. The Time Lords had taken their memories.

He wished they had been merciful enough to take his.


	5. Pencil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor sends Jamie on a (fool's) errand.

Jamie wasn't sure how long he'd been gone, he wasn't even sure where he had just come from, but he did know by the familiar sight of the TARDIS console that he was back where he started. He had been searching for the past few minutes - or was it hours, not that it mattered in a time machine - for a pencil.

At first, the Doctor seemed put out that Jamie had returned empty-handed. Then suddenly, he patted his side; his expression changed to one of delight.

"Well - would you look at that. It was in my pocket the whole time!"


	6. Squint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's literacy lessons begin.

Jamie fixed the book that the Doctor had passed to him with a look of disgust. It was clearly meant for young children, just look at the size of those words!

"Ah, Doctor, can ye not do any better?" he complained. "Y'treating me like a wean."

The Doctor, both frustrated and eager to return to his repairs of the TARDIS, eventually relented, handing him a much more advanced book. He watched Jamie mull over the tiny type, and tried his best to hide a knowing look when the boy meekly piped up.

"Actually, can I have the other one back?"


	7. Misplaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor lands exactly where he wanted. Unfortunately, it doesn't exist just yet.
> 
> Wow, look - nothing!

"We're not goin' to get there," said Jamie.

The Doctor chose not to respond, but instead harrumphed grumpily as he busied himself with the TARDIS controls.

"Where is 'there', Doctor?" Victoria asked sweetly, taking note of his displeased face, which brightened upon hearing her question.

"A most _beautiful_ planet, Victoria! You'll like it. It has superb flora, impressive beaches, delicious confectionery, and--"

"Nothing," interrupted Jamie, pointing at the scanner, which did indeed show an empty section of space.

The Doctor visibly deflated, but tried nevertheless to retain his cheery tone. "Yes. Well. We may be off by a few years."


	8. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The challenge got postponed because I had work to do boooo, but that's over, so I can now continue drabbles!
> 
> Polly discovers that this new Doctor has very simple pleasures.

Polly was bemused. Actually, she was more than bemused - she was downright dumbfounded. Not so long ago, she and Ben had found themselves in the company of a crotchety old man who seemed to have no time for childish fun. She never would have dreamed that he and the little man hunched over with a bucket and spade were one of the same.

And yet, there he was, sculpting sandcastles.

The Doctor paused to admire his handiwork. He shrugged, then frowned.

"Yes, not a bad effort, really - though I think I may have made the windows a tad too large."


	9. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When traveling through time and space, it is easy to lose track of important dates.  
> Season 6B. Two/Jamie fluff.

It was The Doctor who had given him the idea when he'd casually mentioned that he hadn't celebrated his birthday in 'about, oh, three hundred years or so. Perhaps more.'

"When you travel as we do, Jamie, time is relative. A birthday can be whenever you like."

So Jamie decided that it should be today. He removed his hands from in front of the Doctor's eyes and produced a wooden recorder from the pocket of his jacket.

"Carved it m'self," said Jamie, proudly. "I know it's not much but I-"

He was cut shot by a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Doctor."


	10. Cough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is a good mimic, but only of one person.

"Yes, well, you see it's - ah, it's quite like this, isn't it, Zoe?" said Jamie quietly, wringing his hands in a very familiar manner.

It was jarring to hear that low, gravely tone coming from Jamie's face, but still very funny.

"There's also a--" he paused and coughed gently, which Zoe recognised instantly. "A slight cough, isn't there?"

Over the sound of their laughter, someone cleared their throat again, but this time the sound hadn't come from Jamie.

Startled, the two turned and found themselves face to face with the Doctor.

"This had better not be what it sounds like."


	11. Hot/Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Zoe catch hypothermia.

Jamie and Zoe were sick. Very sick. The Doctor felt no worry now, only relief that they had reached the TARDIS in time. Fortunately, his companions had remained conscious. They were frightened, but they were stable.

Once inside, The Doctor lowered Jamie and Zoe on to a bed and slipped his heavy coat off of his shoulders, bundling them up in it. He joined them shortly after. They shivered violently against him; he gently pressed the two closer towards his body.

"Yes, that's it. That's much better, isn't it?" he soothed. "You'll be all right soon. I promise. I promise."


	12. Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is a lazy sloth and a bad influence.  
> Inspired by the adorable "Jamie sleeps in and cuddles with the Doctor" stories around.

Jamie was perfectly aware of the other person in his bedroom, but adamantly pretended that he was asleep. He felt the mattress dip as the person sat on its foot. This did nothing to disturb Jamie.

He eventually opened one eye a crack to see an annoyed face peering back at him.

"Are you planning on getting out of bed today, Jamie?"

Jamie thought for a minute, then happily replied, "no."

To his surprise, the Doctor did not argue. Instead, he felt the man shift and curl up against his side.

"Then I suppose I'll just have to join you."


	13. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During 'The Tomb of the Cybermen'.

Victoria's concern over the Doctor's apparent 'old age' had amused him. He wondered exactly who was supposed to be looking after who. He insisted that he was perfectly well and left it at that, thinking it best not to delve further in to his age; Victoria had experienced quite enough surprises for one day.  
  
Suddenly aware of the room's freezing temperature, the Doctor removed his cloak and tucked it around Victoria's shoulders.  
Though he would never be able to replace her father, the Doctor hoped that he could at least provide some comfort, for as long as the girl needed.


	14. Frail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two reaches the end of his life.  
> Where Season 6B ends.

The Doctor was all too aware of his failing health. He knew that admitting to this would only result in the council's decision to forcibly change his face and maroon him on Earth, but he could avoid the truth no longer. He couldn't even bring himself to feel anger towards them anymore. What point was there in clinging on to this old body now that Jamie had long since passed? It simply held too many painful memories.

The Doctor cast one last look at his aged form, brought his withered hand down upon the switch, and alerted the Time Lords.


	15. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two regenerates.  
> Set immediately after the last drabble.

It felt different than last time - but then, he had gone peacefully. There had been nothing to lose. There had been no hangups, no sadness, no defeat. Ben and Polly had been there to see him through. Now, there was no-one. Just him. Now, it was time to say goodbye to everything he had known for so long.  
Goodbye to this old face, goodbye to his thoughts, his voice. Goodbye to the freedom to explore the vast corners of the universe.

Had his ship landed? He was too delirious to be sure. Shakily, the Doctor reached out for the doors.


	16. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before confronting Omega, Two attempts to cheer up his other self.
> 
> Slightly alternate scene from 'The Three Doctors'.

The two Doctors stood before the gateway, staring with trepidation. Though neither one was willing to admit to it, both were petrified by the idea of what would meet them beyond it. The earliest of the two, noticing the grim look on the other's face, decided to lighten the mood a touch.

"You know, dear fellow, I've just thought of something."

"I doubt that, but go on," said the other.

"Us being here makes us a 'pair-o'-docs'."

For a moment, his successor considered the statement. Then, without a change of expression, he calmly shoved the little man through the portal.


	17. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie will try anything the future has to offer. Except for one thing.

"Nae, I shall no' put them on," protested Jamie, who was leaning half-naked out of the TARDIS wardrobe.

"Oh, Jamie!" sighed Polly, brandishing a pair of trousers at the boy's place of hiding. "You need to wear _something_ while your kilt's being washed!"

The Doctor walked in on the bickering pair. "Whatever's the matter with you two, then?"

"Jamie won't put any bottoms on."

"Polly!" cried an exasperated Jamie. "Aye, fine. Fine, I'll wear 'em." He reached for the offending article of clothing.

"Good lad," said the Doctor. "Yes, I think that spares everyone quite an unpleasant sight, doesn't it?"


	18. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two, Jamie, and Zoe land somewhere nice. Jamie spots an interesting person.
> 
> Double drabble/flashfic.

"Oh, it's a _spa_! How lovely."

Delighted, the Doctor practically skipped towards the centre.

The sight of a destination that, for once, wasn't under attack or infested with some kind of hideous monster very much pleased Zoe. "Doctor, can we stay? Oh, please! It's been so long since we've landed somewhere.. well, stable."

"Yes, yes, I agree, Zoe. Yes, we deserve a nice holiday now, don't we. And look at that!" said the Doctor, gesturing to a sign above one of the entrance ways. "An anti-gravity restaurant! Doesn't that sound like fun. Coming, Jamie?"

Jamie had been momentarily distracted by the sheer size of the place. He was still glancing around when he caught the tail end of what sounded like the Doctor explaining something.

"-- Fascinating, you know. Before this was built, no life had ever touched it."

"Oh, aye?" he turned, expecting to face the Doctor, only to see that the man Jamie thought he had been speaking to was already gallivanting off to the restaurant with Zoe in tow. To his surprise, the voice had actually come from another man nearby. A man who not only _sounded_ like his Doctor, but bore a striking resemblance to him, too.


	19. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's trust is tested.
> 
> 1/3 part drabble.

"Jamie, listen to me. You must promise that whatever happens, whatever you see, whatever you hear, that you do not - under any circumstances - intervene."

That was what Doctor had asked of him some days ago, and over those days he became increasingly cold and distant, until Jamie found he could no longer be true to his word.

The Doctor's usual tactic of working under the guise of their enemies had gone too far. He had let so many horrific acts pass, ones that he could have prevented, with no hint of remorse, and Jamie thought it time to take action.


	20. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2/3 part drabble.

"What do you think you were _doing_ , Jamie?"

It was the same tone he'd heard many times before. Frustrated, but deeply worried. "I told you to stay _\--_ "

"Not now," Jamie said, so curtly that the Doctor was taken aback slightly. He started to make his way to his bedroom.

"Jamie, if you would just _listen_ to me--  _Jamie_!"

So Jamie stopped. And listened.

As he'd expected, the Doctor didn't speak. He opened his mouth a few times as if searching for the right words, but said nothing at all. He knew that there was nothing to say. They both knew.


	21. Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3/3 part double drabble/flashfic, last one I promise! Then back to true drabbles.

After a few minutes of slightly panicked searching, the Doctor finally located him in one of the ship's gardens. At first, he had taken Jamie's rough, red-eyed appearance as a sign that he'd been crying, but was relieved when he remembered where they both were. He sat himself next to him.

"Not the best place to come when one suffers from allergies, hm?"

Jamie said nothing. He lifted a hand to rub at his face, but was stilled by the Doctor. For the first time in days, the boy made no move to pull away or flinch, a reaction that did not go unnoticed.

"Ah - don't do that," he soothed. "It'll only make it worse." The Doctor took him by the hand. "Come along, I'm sure I've something here to help."

Jamie allowed himself to be led through the TARDIS corridors. Though only half right, the Doctor seemed content with the theory that Jamie's sniffing and weeping had only been caused by his allergies. In truth, though he'd remained disappointed in the Doctor, it had pained Jamie greatly to see their relationship falter. Seeing the Doctor fuss over his well being reminded him that he truly cared. He always would.


	22. Embarassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple things give simple pleasures.

"Explain! Ex-plai-ain!"  
  
The moment the Doctor caught those words, his hearts sank. How could those creatures have possibly boarded the TARDIS?  
  
Fearing the worst, The Doctor leapt from his spot and dashed through the corridors.  
  
"I - am - your - ser-vant! Your - ser-vant!"  
  
The voice grew stronger. The Doctor followed. He turned a corner and practically crashed through to the kitchens, where he found Jamie, very much safe, standing with his face inches away from a small fan billowing away on the table.

"Ex-ter-mi-nate!"

" _Jamie._ "

Jamie's head snapped around almost at once, and soon turned a vivid shade of red.

"... Hullo, Doctor."


	23. Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe is a lightweight and Jamie is responsible.

Though the night was young,  Jamie thought it best to deliver polite goodbyes and usher Zoe away from the gathering before people noticed what sort of a state she was in. To think that a few glasses of weak drink could leave someone in such a stupor. Why, he'd practically downed barrels of the stuff in his lifetime with no effects.  
  
Jamie tried his best to ignore the girl's caterwauling as he carried her over the threshold of the TARDIS.  
  
It came as some surprise to him that, despite Zoe's seemingly sheltered upbringing, she was quite knowledgeable about bawdy tunes.


	24. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "An unintelligent enemy is far less dangerous than an intelligent one. Just act stupid."

The Doctor eventually lifted his face out of his steaming bowl of broth to find the entire dining hall staring back at him, the looks on their faces ranging from disgust to embarrassment. Grinning broadly, he turned to Jamie and Zoe, who were wearing equally as appalled expressions.  
  
The Doctor dabbed the dripping corners of his mouth with his tatty kerchief, before haphazardly stuffing it back into his pocket and excusing himself cheerily.  
  
Before Zoe had a chance to admonish him, the Doctor waved a hand to silence her.

"Remember, Zoe, ' _"'_ Tis sometimes the height of wisdom to feign stupidity'".


	25. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: What if Zoe had listened to Jamie?
> 
> Takes place directly after 'The Wheel in Space'.

It was only after the TARDIS disappeared from sight that Zoe wondered if she had made the right decision.

It wouldn't have been hard to sneak aboard. That chest, the one near the ship's control panel, that surely would have been large enough to hide in. As she gave a longing look to the now empty space, Zoe remembered one of the last things that Jamie had said to her.

"It's like two different worlds. Look, you've got yours, and the Doctor and me have ours."

Perhaps it was for the best that she chose to remain in her own.


	26. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes adventures end before they can begin.

"There's sand in my socks," complained Zoe. The Doctor did not have this problem. He'd already removed his and was happily wiggling his bare toes in the ground.  
  
"Somethin' about this place makes me feel uneasy," added Jamie.  
  
"Oh, you two," grumbled the Doctor. He spotted a few figures crouching behind the sand dunes.  
  
"There, you see? We're not the only ones enjoying a lovely day by the seaside."  He waved enthusiastically in their direction. "Hello! Hello, there!"  
  
The figures immediately pulled out and pointed weapons in his.  
  
"Oh, my goodness.  Yes, alright. Jamie, Zoe, time to go. Come along."


	27. Disagreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The CIA attempts to tidy up their newest agent.
> 
> Early Season 6B.

"Nooo!"  
  
"Stop that fussing."  
  
"You can't do this to me!"  
  
The older Gallifreyan tightened his grip on the Doctor's cape. "Your behaviour towards having your hair cut is peculiar, and quite frankly, so is your hair."  
  
The Doctor sniffed. "I happen to like it."  
  
"You can't possibly say that you're fond of this - mess! It looks like the nest of an Earth rat."  
  
"I like rats."  
  
"Now you're just being childish. Stop squirming, I almost clipped an ear off," scolded the Time Lord. "Pity it wasn't your mouth."  
  
"I do hope I at least get a lollipop out of this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last line was inspired by jellyqueue on tumblr, thanks jellyqueue!


	28. Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before departing, the Doctor reviews the details of his latest mission from the CIA.  
> Season 6B.

The Doctor sank in to the chair by the TARDIS console. He'd barely had chance to rub the sleep from his eyes before the light by the controls began flickering; a message from the agency had arrived.  
  
The Doctor so often went in to a trance when scanning through the assignment details that he almost missed one very crucial section of the message. Even after reading, he could hardly believe it was really there. For a brief moment, years of resentment towards his superiors lifted.  
  
At the very top of the screen were the words:  "Destination: Culloden, April 16th, 1746." 


	29. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie experiences a bad hair day.

"Oh, _Jamie_!"  
  
"It's no' funny."  
  
The Doctor didn't like to see his young friend in such distress, but it was hard not to laugh at Jamie's current state. He did feel sympathy for him, in a way. It was hard to cut an imposing figure looking like a particularly grumpy heather bush.  
  
He playfully plucked at Jamie's shock of violet hair, ignoring the lad's half-hearted attempts to bat his hand away.  
  
"I am sorry, really." He sounded anything but. "I forgot that the sap of these plants have an... interesting effect on hair."  
  
"Next time, keep the flowercrowns to yerself."


	30. June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria tries her hand at elocution lessons.

‘Once again, Jamie,’ said Victoria. She tapped at the writing on the board as a cue for him to start. ‘And remember to enunciate.’

Jamie took a deep breath and frowned, narrowing his eyes in concentration. ‘June.’

Victoria smiled. She pointed to a second word.

‘Monsoon,’ he continued. ‘Flood. Lagoon.’

‘Excellent!’ praised Victoria. ‘Now, try it all together.’

‘Th’ Juin monsoon floods th’ lahgooons,’ said Jamie, proudly. Victoria’s face dropped. ‘Wha', did a no’ do it righ’?’ he asked innocently.

Jamie bit back a curse on this ridiculous English speech as Victoria’s hand returned to the beginning of the board.


	31. Calculating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during The Dominators' tests.

“You have intelligent eyes.”

The Doctor simply stared up at Rago, all innocence. Jamie waited with bated breath as he rejoined the second Dominator, who began to mutter and occasionally glance in their direction. He was starting to worry that the Doctor might be pushing this fool act a little too far, that the men were becoming suspicious.

Jamie looked over to the Doctor for support, only to see him cheerily waving back at them. Rago raised an eyebrow and turned back.

Jamie caught a glimpse of the Doctor’s eyes, noticing the usual sharp glimmer hiding behind his dreamy smile.


	32. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe experiences seasons for the first time.

The Doctor chuckled as he watched Zoe's wide eyes follow the falling leaves. "You seem to be quite taken with them."

"Well, I've only ever seen them in photographs before," she admitted, a little bashfully.

"You mean tae say you've never seen trees in person?" Jamie asked, incredulously. The Doctor gave him a tactful nudge.

"We didn't have gardens on the Wheel," replied Zoe. "Only greenhouses for vegetation."

"Then I suppose," began the Doctor, tapping his fingers together in thought. "You've never done - this!"

Zoe squealed as she felt him push her - along with a surprised Jamie - into a pile.


	33. Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless fluff in which Two is a Dad. (Parent AU)

"Oh, dear, dear, dear, dear," cooed the Doctor, scooping up the fussing bundle from the crib. He laughed fondly at the baby's tightly screwed up, scowling face. Although reluctant to admit it, the Doctor could see the resemblance that Jamie had been pointing out earlier.

"I'm here," he murmured. The baby quietly whimpered. The Doctor pulled his blanket tighter and hushed him. "It's all right, Finlay."

He looked over at the cot, then back at the now settled and sleepy infant in his arms.

"You know, I don't think your papa would mind if you stayed with us for tonight."


	34. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time, but not the last, Jamie discovers just how much he means to the Doctor.

“ _Jamie_ ," he heard the Doctor exclaim, before feeling him throw his entire weight into a bone-crushing hug. “I thought I’d lost you. When I turned, you - you’d just gone, and I—oh, dear.’

Jamie silenced him with a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Easy now. Ye know I can take good care of m’self." It was only when the Doctor finally pulled away to face him that Jamie noticed how raw his eyes were.

"I know, but I do worry about you."

Jamie smiled and reached for the handkerchief that was in the Doctor’s pocket. "Let’s get ye cleaned up."


End file.
